The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors that terminate cables.
Electrical connectors that terminate cables sometimes include a back shell that holds an end of the cable. More specifically, the electrical connector includes a housing that holds one or more electrical contacts of the connector that are terminated to one or more electrical conductors (e.g., an insulated electrical wire) of the cable. The back shell mounts to an end of the housing to support the end of the cable. The back shell may terminate portions of the cable, for example a shield and/or jacket of the cable. The housing, and/or an electrically conductive portion of the housing, is sometimes referred to as a “shell”.
Depending on the specific applications as well as other factors, the configuration (e.g., size, shape, mechanical properties, electrical properties, and/or the like) of the housings and/or back shells of different electrical connectors may be different. Many back shells and/or housings are one-use type options that are only good for one particular use. Moreover, different back shells may require different housings, and/or vice versa. A back shell designed for use with a specific housing therefore may not be suitable for use within a different electrical connector having a differently configured housing, and/or vice versa. Accordingly, a manufacturer, supplier, and/or the like of different electrical connectors must fabricate and/or stock multiple different back shell and/or housing configurations, which may increase cost, complexity, and/or difficulty of manufacturing, supplying, and/or the like of different electrical connectors.